


A Quite Normal Request

by arianna_riddle



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianna_riddle/pseuds/arianna_riddle





	A Quite Normal Request

“Okay, you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Grimmjow asked as his sword clashed with yours. You gritted your teeth as Grimmjow put his weight into the strike, and jumped back, giving yourself enough distance to watch him closely for his next attack.

“And what makes you think something is wrong?” you snapped, circling the Espada slowly before moving in to attack. Your blade hadn’t even reached his when he grabbed the blade mid swing and stopped it. You let out frustrated yell, trying to pull the blade free from his grasp.

“The fact that this is the third time I’ve grabbed your sword. You aren’t paying attention. Now you can either tell me what’s wrong or I’ll just kick your ass until you tell me.” Grimmjow said, his eyes narrowing as he pulled your sword out of your grasp, and threw it aside, far out of reach.

You send him a glare before sighing and sitting on the ground. You pulled your knees up to your chest, your arms wrapping around them and your head resting against them.

Grimmjow stared at you for a moment before sheathing his Zanpakuto and sitting beside you, his eyes flicking up towards the sky. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, leaving for a warm, summers day.

There was silence for a while, before you spoke.  
“My parents want to meet you.” You mumbled, a blush spreading across your cheeks. 

Grimmjows eyes turned to you, wide and surprised for a moment. He was silent, not knowing how to react to your statement.

“If you don’t want to, I can make up an excuse saying you are busy, or that we don’t have time.” You said, lifting your head to meet his gaze. Grimmjow wasn’t exactly the type of boyfriend to introduce to your family. You doubted that they would approve. He was wild, arrogant, sarcastic, and sometimes an utter arse. Not really the person that parents would approve of. But he could be sweet when he wanted to be. In his own odd way. 

“I’ll have to go to Urahara to get a damn Gigai so they can see me, otherwise that would be an awkward introduction?” He sighed, his hand brushing lightly over yours  
“Fine. If… If it’s important to you, I’ll do it.” Grimmjow said. You lifted your head and grinned, before moving closer and wrapping your arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thank you Grimmjow. It means a lot to me. I really want them to approve of you and like you.” You said, your eyes flicking up to meet his.

“Wha..., Hey!” He growled, his body frozen for a moment, before a light blush crossed his cheeks and he averted his gaze back up towards the sky, an annoyed look crossing his face. Although his arm quickly found its way around your waist, and he held you close.  
“Don’t act as if am all sweet and cute. I’ve got a reputation to protect and you cuddlin’ into me like this where anyone could see really ruins the big tough guy image that I have built. I do what I want, and if I decide to come impress your family, I will. Got it?”

You let out a laugh and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He would do something sweet, but complain about it constantly. You were used to this attitude by now, and knew he was doing this because it was important to you, even if it meant he seemed soft and sweet. You rested your head against his shoulder, and gazed up at the sky, humming quietly.

“One question. Do I have to wear a damn suit again? Because if you force me to wear that stupid tie again, I’ll take it and use it to strangle Ichigo.” Grimmjow asked, causing you to laugh again.

“No. This time a shirt and jeans should be fine. And please don’t try to kill Ichigo again. He keeps complaining that you try to fight him every time you see him. I know you like fighting him, but please try to keep from killing him until he agrees to fighting?” You teased, prodding Grimmjows side lightly. 

He let out a warning growl and prodded you back, then sighed and rested his chin on the top of your head.

“I suppose I can reduce trying to kill him to twice a week. Now, tell me how stupid I have to act for your parents.” He said, his hand trailing up and down your waist slowly.

“Actually… Ichigo has agreed to teach you how to act normal in front of other people, and how to be respectful to my parents and not act like… well, how to act human. Oh, and I also told them that you worked for Urahara, so you are going to have to work for him for a few days so you know what to tell them that you do.” You said, waiting patiently for the reaction you knew was coming.

“I have to do what now!?” He yelped, and looked down to meet your gaze, his eyes wide, and he prepared to argue and object. But the glare on your face made him falter, and he let out a sigh, his shoulder slumping slightly as he gave in.

“Damn it. You’re lucky I love you.” Grimmjow huffed, before thinking of how he was going to endure working and learning from Ichigo. But to impress your family, he would do it. Even if he did complain about it every second that he could.


End file.
